


Death is Never the End

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Batman RIP. Written as a quick exercise to Hasta Manana by Abba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Never the End

“I just keep hoping, that you’ll--well. You’ll pull a Barry.” Dick sighed, running his hand along the smooth polished side of the tombstone. “I know that one of these days, you’ll show up out of the blue. You’ll deus-ex-machina us out of all this.”   
Dick picked up his bag and prepared to return home, but he stopped suddenly and looked at the gravesite, illuminated by nearby lamps. He cleared his throat, nervously. “He--he doesn’t talk about it a lot. But for what it’s worth, Damien misses you, too.”  
He leaned back, as though leaning into an invisible man behind him for comfort. “I can’t train him like you did for me. I can’t--” Dick lowered his voice confidentially. “I can’t love him Bruce. You did it though. You loved each of us in your--patient--hard--deliberate kind of way.” Dick took another step away. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”  
Dick retreated to the Batmobile and sat in the driver’s seat. Sitting in Bruce’s seat, he fondly remembered his strength, his build, the way his hands felt after a long night, when he would seek out Dick’s warmth in the dark with rough calloused hands. Dick reached his hand down and massaged himself through his suit. He closed his eyes and thought of Bruce.  
Bruce. Bruce. Bruce. Bruce. Bruce. Until we meet again.


End file.
